


Saturday Night Bonding

by niebieski



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Underage Sex, referenced bisexuality, those are all the tags i can think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niebieski/pseuds/niebieski
Summary: A father has some fun with his son
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	Saturday Night Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> this sorta stuff isn't exactly i'd put on my main, and sometimes i just wanna write some original dadson stuff. no words were harmed in the making of this story, so don't worry.
> 
> also fun fact, i made a picrew for what i imagine these guys look like, but i didn't really feel like attaching it here. use your imagination...

It was only a week since Mason found out his wife was cheating on him. It was a little weird, and out of the blue. Mason was fully convinced his relationship with his wife was stable. Granted, about a month ago she began going out more, but who doesn’t? He never questioned it, especially since she didn’t act any different. 

He only found out when he asked to use her phone, and she thought nothing of it, when all of a sudden he got a rather suggestive message from someone; a friend. Mason was devastated, but said nothing about it. 

Saturday night. Mason sat in the living room, watching a random movie on Netflix. His wife was out for a few days, supposedly to help her ‘friend’ take care of his sick aunt. He knew what was actually going on. Mason at first paid mind to the film, but got bored about 20 minutes in, and because of the sorrow and emptiness he felt from not receiving much sexual attention from his wife, he ended up watching porn instead, broadcasting it from his phone. It was weird for him at first, but he ended up not paying mind to it once he was browsing the porn site.

Mason chose one of the videos he had favorited on his account; some girl doing solo stuff. He had to make sure it wasn’t too loud either, since he wouldn’t want to wake up any of his kids. He sighed and took out the small bottle of lube from his pocket and slicked his hand with the clear jelly, then pulled the waistband of his sweatpants down, his hardening dick exposed to the cool air. The curvacious woman got to the action quick, and he began to stroke himself in slow and slick motions. It was one of his many videos he got off to when feeling out of it, though this was the one he returned to pretty often. 

For about a minute or so, Mason was completely absorbed into the video, his dick hard and mind focused on the busty woman fucking herself with various toys. He wasn’t close, trying to savour the jack-off session for as long as possible, when suddenly he notices something in the corner of his eye.

He turns his head and sees his 9-year-old son, Alex, standing behind the other couch and watching the screen, completely shocked. Mason nearly jumps to the ceiling as pulls his pants up and pauses the video. “A-Alex! What are you doing awake, it’s really late, you know?” 

Alex blushes and looks at his dad. “Um. I wanted to get a sip of water and... and now I feel sick, dad. I’m sorry I’m awake!” 

Mason sighed. “Sick? What’s the matter, c’mere.” He gestured towards the empty space on his sofa, and little Alex walked over. It was a bit weird having his son right next to him when he was just stroking himself to some woman fucking herself, but he tried to ignore the boner in his sweatpants.

Once he got on the sofa, Mason rubbed the boy’s back. “What’s up?”

“I came down to get water. I was gonna ask big sis to come with, but she was asleep. So, I came down and I saw that movie daddy was watching.” 

Mason felt swear run down his forehead. Fuck, this was not happening.

“A-And now I don’t feel so well.” 

He looked back at the TV, and cringed at himself for even allowing this to happen. All he had to do was watch it on his phone or laptop upstairs, but nope. He got ideas that he mentally punched himself in the face for. But, there was no turning back now.

“How do you not feel well, kid? Can you tell me where?” 

Alex nodded and kneeled. “I feel weird down there, and sick.” He pointed to his crotch and there Mason could see a small bulge in his blue camouflage pyjama pants. Mason bit his lip between his teeth and nodded.

God, he can’t stand himself. He shouldn’t be thinking this sort of way, having these thoughts, and yet here he is.

“Pull down your pants, would you?”. Alex nodded and pulled it slightly, to which his small erection sprung free, the head completely covered by foreskin. “It feels really weird, dad. Why is it like that?”

Mason has seen his son’s penis several times, obviously. But for some reason it was much different this time, but that was obvious, considering how hard he was just from jacking off. “You’re hard, Alex. And it was probably because of this movie I’m watching.” He gestures towards the TV and turns it back on with his remote, Alex gasping as the video resumes normally and the woman began to masturbate once again, moans and gasps evading the young boy’s ears.

“That’s all right, kid. It’s normal, dad’s the same,” Mason pulls his waistband down again, and his cock springs free. A small part of his mind cursed himself for this, but at that point, he knew there was no turning back. “C’mon, I can help you with it, you’ll feel better in no time.”

Abandoning all morals, Mason pulls Alex closer to him and strips him off his pyjama bottoms, now sitting with his small prick fully erect in the open as he watches the porn on screen, completely hypnotized. The sounds and visuals alone made Mason’s cock fully hard again, and he desperately wanted to masturbate again, but knew his time would come soon enough. 

“Yours is really big, dad. And there’s so much hair on the bottom!” Alex comments. Mason ignores this and moves him to his lap, so he was facing the TV, with Mason’s large cock pressed against his lower back and ass. “I bet you really like that video, huh?” 

Alex hesitates, then nods. “Have you watched that sort of stuff before, kid? 

“O-Once. I was at Ed’s house, and we watched a movie like this.” He explained. Mason nodded. Ed, or Edward, was the son of Mason’s friend, and Edward happened to be one of Alex’s best friends. He’s older than him, 13 to be specific, so hearing that Edward has shown porn to his own son was not surprising, though it explained a lot. 

“What happened in it?” Mason reached into his pocket again to get his bottle of lube, and used some of it to apply more of it to his cock. 

“There was a lady, and this man was putting his thingy in her, like that video. It was big like yours, dad,” Alex explained. The older man shuddered and lifted his son up by his waist and thigh slightly. 

“Well, we’re going to do that right now, it’ll help you and it’ll feel good.” Mason blurted out. He began to press his slicked dicktip against Alex’s ass and lowered him, grunting as he felt his head prod the inside slightly. 

Alex whimpered. “Dad... It f-feels weird-” 

Mason hushed him and lowered him more. He could feel Hell’s heat already just from doing this, but he didn’t care. He hasn’t had sex with his wife in ages, and he wasn’t going to pass an opportunity like this. He has thought about having sex with his children. His daughter, Alex and even his youngest son. No matter how many times he’d try and push away those thoughts, he knew he’d act upon them eventually. 

He pushed hard and forced his son down, Alex cried out as he was filled by something so large. So unfamiliar. Mason grunted upon having his son’s insides hugging tightly around his large cock, and he began to thrust upwards.

As he fucks Alex, he can hear him whimper and moan. “S-Stop! Dad, it hurts, it feels weird!

“You’ll get used to it. You’ll love having your dad’s dick inside you.” 

The sounds from his little son and the squelching mixed with the erotic sounds coming from the TV was so hot to him. So fucking wrong, but he loved it. He loved every second of it. Any morals he had vanished, and all he thought of was defiling his son’s virgin underage ass. 

Soon enough, Alex stopped complaining, and seemed to not resist any longer, so Mason fucked harder. He looked to watch the porn with his son, and noticed the woman switched positions and was thrusting a pink dildo harshly inside her. It was hot, and mixed well while Mason screwed his little whore of a son.

“God, I’m so close, Alex. You’re taking it so well, I bet you’re gonna do this a lot when you’re older. You’re gonna take cock up your ass so good, I can tell,” He groaned. Mason couldn’t help himself but smirk at that image. 

Mason grit his teeth and fucked harder, Alex moaning a bit louder as his insides were ruined by the thing that brought him into this world. He couldn’t hold it in much longer, so Mason began fucking faster and faster until he felt his orgasm approach quicker as he went on.

Finally, he came deep inside Alex, the hardest he’s come in ages. He saw Alex’s back arch, and figured he had come as well, or was about to. Just to make sure, he forced himself to thrust more inside of Alex’s little boyhole, even though he already milked his balls. 

“D-Dad! Dad I think somethings-” 

He couldn’t finish, and instead cried out and smirked once he realized he finally made his son come. With that over and done with, he pulled out and pushed his son aside, noticing how worn out and tired he was; as well as breathing heavily. Alex’s ass was pretty much ruined and hot white come leaked from his used hole. Mason felt a weird sense of proud, but turned off the porn once he finished, putting his dick back into his pants. 

Mason looked once more at his son, and saw he was asleep, or at least completely tuckered out. “If that whore treated me right, maybe this wouldn’t fucking happen.” 

But that didn’t matter. He was probably going to continue fucking his son, and even his other children. He couldn’t wait. Mason quickly cleaned up as much as he could, and dressed up his boy and returned him to bed, like nothing happened. 

If anything came up, he’d deny it. But, he was sure nobody would suspect a thing. Next, maybe he’d go for his daughter, or son. Maybe both, or all three. Whatever worked, he didn’t really care. 

Now, he and his wife are equal.


End file.
